Confusões de outro mundo
by RocHel Girl
Summary: Tipo, o q acontece qnd uma fada meio louca entra na vida de dois amigos q naum se decidem entre amizade e amor? uma confusão sem igual... fic U.A, personalidades alteradas, naum gosto de resumos, leiam [chixhidxyum]


**Domo Minna-san!**

**Bom, o q eu posso dizer? Essa eh minha primeira fic aki no fanfiction, na verdade a primeira q fiz na minha vida td, mas na verdade naum fui soh eu q fiz, fomos eu e minhas migas MitZrael Girl e AlaDiah Girl, a Trindade Divina... hehehe, bom, a fic foi adaptada pra três animes diferentes… e eu fikei com chobits! o/ Pow, eh uma fic muito louca, a gente faz ela durante as aulas xatas no colégio… afinal num tem nd melhor pra fazer…**

**Bom, espero q gostem… aviso prévio as personalidades estaum um tanto q mudadas… mesmo assim espero q apreciem… tem humor legal… eu axo… entaum leiam e deixem REVIEWS!**

**Cap. 1: Ajuda especial…**

A noite estava silenciosa, nem um ruído sequer ao seu redor, uma garota estava sentada sobre o muro de sua casa, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo esboçava um sorriso, seus olhos se fixavam numa única estrela.

– OIEEE YUMI! – gritou um garoto aparecendo do outro lado do muro, por trás dela.

Ela acabou se assustando e caindo do muro, levantou furiosa.

– POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, BAKA? Ò.Ó – gritou ela.

– Ah… por que me deu vontade… ei, por que você está chorando? – perguntou ao perceber os traços de lágrimas no rosto dela.

– Não é da sua conta! – disse ela.

– Nossa, que agressividade! – disse o garoto.

– O que você queria seu palhaço? Que eu te beijasse por que você me assustou? – perguntou Yumi indignada.

– Não seria nada mal! – disse ele e fez menção de se aproximar mesmo do outro lado do muro.

Hideki ia beijar Yumi, mas sentiu sua bochecha queimar.

– Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ele.

– Adivinha, hentai. ¬¬ – disse Yumi depois de dar um tapa em Hideki. – O que você quer aqui afinal?

– Eu tava te procurando pra… er… hm… – começou ele.

– Pra…? – incentivou ela.

– Er… esqueci! U – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

– ¬¬'''

– Ah… eu esqueci, só isso! – disse ele.

– Seu burro! Você vem uma hora dessas pra falar uma coisa e esquece! Você é um baka mesmo heim! – disse Yumi com raiva.

– Você tá na tpm é? Nunca vi você tão chata! – disse Hideki.

– Ah, vê se não enche. E saia do meu muro! – disse Yumi.

– Ei, esse muro também é meu, esqueceu que somos vizinhos! – disse Hideki encenando indignação.

– Ah… não é tão ruim assim, dá pra ver o seu quarto da janela do segundo andar… – disse ele pensativo, quando sentiu uma pancada em seu rosto…

E lá vai murro em Hideki de novo.

– Hideki no baka! ù.ú – disse Yumi dando de costas pra entrar em casa.

– Ei, MATE! – gritou ele de cima do muro.

– Que você quer agora? – perguntou ela furiosa se virando.

– Eu ainda não disse o que ia dizer… – disse ele.

– Então fala logo que eu não quero perder muito tempo com você! – disse Yumi.

– Er… que…

– Fala logo traste, eu quero ver o final da novela das oito. – disse Yumi

– Er que eu… eu… gosto de…

– Tchau Hideki! Já perdi muito tempo tentando lhe ouvir! – disse Yumi se virando mais uma vez pra poder entrar em casa.

– Caramba! Será que dá pra você prestar atenção só dessa vez? Ainda está no intervalo. – disse ele.

– Eita! Vai logo… – disse Yumi impaciente.

Hideki pulou o muro e foi andando em direção a Yumi…

– O que você quer afinal? – perguntou Yumi se afastando aos poucos, receosa do que ele viesse a fazer.

– Er… que… – ele se aproximava mais e mais, estava a centímetros de distância dela, ela estava começando a ficar vermelha de vergonha.

– O que…? – perguntou ela quase sem voz.

– Minha bola de futebol caiu no seu quintal, me devolve? – pediu ele "inocente".

– BAKA! – gritou ela e foi para casa, por algum motivo que Hideki desconhecia, estava com muita raiva.

– Ué, que foi que eu fiz? O.õ – confundiu-se ele.

– NADA! É esse seu problema, você nunca faz nada!vou entrar agora tá! – disse batendo a porta com força.

– E a minha bola? – perguntou ele.

– Dane-se você e sua bola! – disse ela, na verdade, gritou ela.

O quintal de Yumi estava totalmente escuro, era impossível encontrar algo ali. Hideki pulou o muro de volta pra sua casa sem se dar conta das palavras da garota. Enquanto Hideki entrava em casa, Yumi observava-o pela janela e assim que ele entrou, ela saiu para o quintal e tropeçou na bola.

– CHIKUSO! – gritou ela levando uma baita queda. – Porcaria de bola, EU MATO O HIDEKI!

Hideki de sua casa ouviu o grito de Yumi e correu para saber o que tinha acontecido. De repente ele apareceu do outro lado do muro gritando feliz:

– VOCÊ ACHOU MINHA BOLA! – disse.

– Já que não posso te matar, furo sua bola. – disse "soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos".

Yumi, que usava em seu dedo um anel um tanto pontiagudo, retirou-o do dedo e enfiou-o com força no pito da bola.

– Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Hideki ouvindo a bola esvaziar.

Hideki correu até o muro a fim de deter Yumi, e evitar que ela esvaziasse a bola completamente, mas ao pular já era tarde demais.

– Nossa! Por que você fez isso? – repetiu ele. – Eu ainda queria a bola!

– Agora não quer mais! – disse ela furiosa.

Quando ela ia se levantar sentiu uma dor no seu pé, acabou percebendo que seu tornozelo havia torcido, provavelmente.

– KUSO! Tá vendo o que sua bola fez? – disse se sentando depois da tentativa fracassada de se levantar.

– Bem feito! Devia ter quebrado a perna! – disse Hideki irritado.

– Seu idiota! Eu odeio você! Agora sai da minha frente com essa porcaria! – disse entregando a bola seca.

– Vem, eu te ajudo. – disse pegando a bola e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Ela segurou a mão dele a contragosto e ele a levantou passando o braço dela por trás do pescoço.

– Você é pesada heim… – disse ele.

– ¬¬''' – ela olhou-o ameaçadora. – Eu torci o pé por sua causa e da sua maldita bola!

– E você já furou ela! – retrucou ele.

De repente uma luz brilhou forte no céu deixando a vista dos dois ofuscada, ambos caíram para trás. A luz era tão forte que ao tentarem olhar mais uma vez ficaram cegos por alguns minutos. Depois a luz ficou mais fraca e a vista dos garotos volta ao normal. Foi aí que viram alguma coisa por trás da luz. Era uma esfera verde e ao seu redor notava-se uma fraca luz dourada, também podia-se perceber dois pares de asas finas e também douradas. A esfera aproximou-se dos dois que ainda se encontravam no chão e parou a poucos centímetros de seus olhos.

Ambos estavam assustados com aquilo, principalmente Yumi, do nada a esfera começou a rachar-se e despedaçou dando lugar a um pequeno ser com os mesmos dois pares de asas finas e grandes olhos prateados. Hideki estava se aproximando para ver melhor o que era, quando de repente o ser foi atingido por uma pancada e bateu contra o muro.

– Ai! Um inseto! – gritou Yumi depois de acertar o pequeno.

– Mas o que é que você fez! – perguntou Hideki assustado.

– Eu não fiz nada! – disse Yumi.

– Afinal, que bicho é esse? Como ele veio parar aqui? – perguntou Hideki se aproximando do "inseto".

– O… anta, ele veio com aquela luz… seu burro! – disse Yumi dando um tapa na cabeça de Hideki, talvez o cérebro começasse a funcionar.

Do nada os pequenos olhos do ser começam a ficar vermelhos, e ele volta a ficar perto dos dois que ainda estavam no chão, ambos observavam o ser, atento, uma luz dourada o envolveu e a cada minuto ficava mais e mais forte, Yumi e Hideki não conseguiam enxergar, até que finalmente a luz apagou, os dois abriram os olhos, e viram diante de si uma garota, provavelmente da mesma idade deles, tinha os cabelos longos até os pés e seus olhos eram castanhos, trajava um vestido branco, com uma pequena corda amarrada a cintura. Ela levou a mão à cabeça, tonta.

– Itai, por que me bateu? – perguntou ela.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Hideki assustado e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

– SOCORRO! – gritou Yumi tremendo de medo. – TEM UM MONSTRO NO MEU QUIN…

Hideki havia calado a boca dela, a garota levara as mãos aos ouvidos pressionando os olhos por conta do barulho.

– Você quer acordar o bairro todo? – perguntou Hideki, depois voltou a olhar para a nova garota. – Até que ela é bonitinha…

– Seu idiota! – disse Yumi dando-lhe um tapa.

– Itai, isso dói. – disse ele, e mais uma vez voltou-se para a garota. – Ei, de onde você veio?

– Kojinamba. – respondeu ela.

– Quê? – indagou Yumi confusa.

– Kojinamba. – repetiu ela.

– Onde é que fica isso? – perguntou Hideki.

– Hãn… deixa eu ver como eu digo… – começou ela pensativa. – Bom, seguindo por antares até o portal negro nº. 9.713.285, passando pela galáxia de Lexus até a estrela dourada de Jirian, passando pelo portal de Nemys, aí tem a "mãe-rainha" da prata, depois de passar por ela entra no vácuo de Kaikai e segue até o portal negro nº. 1.744, que dá na galáxia de Kojin, o 13º planeta do sistema estrelar é Kojinamba, de onde eu venho.

– -.-U – Hideki e Yumi não haviam entendido nada, mas não ia adiantar perguntar.

– Nossa, você veio de longe. -.-' – disse Hideki.

– É mesmo… – concordou Yumi.

– Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Hideki. – Você tem um, não tem?

– Chi, esse é meu nome. – disse a garota. – E vocês?

– Eu sou Hideki, e essa aqui é Yumi. – disse Hideki.

– E o que você veio fazer aqui na terra? – perguntou Yumi. – Já vou logo avisando que na minha casa não tem lugar.

– Se você quiser pode ficar lá em casa. – disse Hideki depois de cutucar Yumi.

– Será que dá pra falar ou tá difícil? – perguntou Yumi num tom nada educado. – O gato comeu sua língua foi?

– Vim sugar seus cérebros, muahuahuahuahua!

– NANI! O.O – disseram Yumi e Hideki em uníssono.

– Brincadeirinha ' – corrigiu ela depois do susto que levaram. – Vim ajudá-los.

– A quê? – perguntou Hideki mais aliviado.

– Bom, como é que eu posso explicar para vocês entenderem…? – começou ela.

– Não explica do mesmo jeito que antes, por que eu me perdi em antares. – disse Hideki.

– Tá, eu vou explicar de um jeito bem simples, vocês vão entender rápido. – disse Chi.

– Então tá, explica. – disse Yumi já impaciente.

– É que… eu estava passando e ouvi uma conversa entre os senhores do conselho de Kojinamba, e… eles… vão… – começou Chi meio que confundida.

– FALA LOGO! – gritou Yumi já impaciente.

– Vão… é que… – começou Chi quando…

Catapof

– Por que você fez isso! – perguntou Chi esfregando a mão no rosto que ardia por causa do tapa de Yumi.

– FALA LOGO! – repetiu Yumi.

– VAO INVADIR A TERRA! – gritou Chi.

– SOCORROOOO! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS! – gritou Hideki nervoso.

Catapof

Hideki cai no chão com o soco duplo que levou de Chi e Yumi.

– Ainda não estamos sendo atacados, baka! ùú – disse Chi.

– NÃO GRITA, BAKA! – disse Yumi. – Vai acordar a cidade toda! ù.ú

– Ahhhhhh xx – Hideki estava tentando recobrar a consciência. – Por que vocês fizeram isso? Por que todo mundo adora me bater?

– Você merece! u.ú – disse Yumi.

– E ainda não tem problema, vão demorar pra chegar aqui. – explicou Chi.

– Mas que conversa é essa? – perguntou Yumi. – Tá de onda comigo?

– Não é brincadeira! Vocês viram minha outra forma, como eu cheguei, querem mais o que pra acreditar? – perguntou Chi.

– Temos de avisar a polícia, a CIA, a NASA! Vamos ser atacados por ALIENS! – disse Hideki ainda nervoso.

Catapof

E mais um soco na cara de Hideki, dessa vez de Chi.

– Não são aliens pra sua informação, são fadas! – disse Chi, depois continuou. – E… o que é polícia?

– Aff! ¬¬' – suspirou Yumi. – Você acha mesmo que vão acreditar?

– Vocês têm que acreditar! Eu só quero ajudar! – disse suplicante e ao mesmo tempo desesperada.

– Tá, tá, eu acredito! – disse Yumi num suspiro derrotado. – Mas eu estava me referindo a polícia.

– Ah tá. – disse Chi sem entender nada sobre a polícia. – E você Hideki, acredita em mim?

– Você ainda pergunta? ¬¬ – disse Yumi.

Hideki andava de um lado pra outro, nervoso.

– Quer ficar quieto! – mandou Yumi. – Tá me irritando!

– O que que ele tem? – perguntou Chi.

– Não liga não, ele é meio tapado mesmo. – disse Yumi dando um tapa nas costas de Hideki que finalmente "acordou" de seu transe.

– hm, que? Que aconteceu? – perguntou se juntando às garotas.

– ¬¬ – Chi e Yumi.

– Você estava tendo um ataque, baka! ¬¬ – disse Yumi.

– Ah… er… gomen! ' – disse coçando a cabeça.

– ¬¬U – Chi e Yumi.

– Bom, sabe gente… er que… ficar na minha outra forma aqui cansa muito. – disse Chi coçando a cabeça.

– Hãn… tá, você precisa descansar… – disse Hideki tentando raciocinar.

– Na minha casa não! – lembrou Yumi.

– Já sabemos, já sabemos… por isso ela vai ficar na minha casa. – disse Hideki.

– Na sua casa? – perguntou Yumi, meio que espantada.

– É, por quê? Algum problema? – perguntou Hideki. – Já tínhamos dito isso antes.

– Não, por que teria? – disse Yumi.

– Sei lá. – disse Hideki.

– Posso mesmo ficar na sua casa, Hideki-kun? - – perguntou Chi com os olhos brilhando.

– ¬¬''' – Yumi.

– Claro! Vamos, eu te ajudo. ' – disse ajudando-a a se levantar.

– Ei, mas e eu? Meu pé… – começou Yumi.

– Você já está em casa, pode ir sozinha. – disse Hideki, depois virou-se para Chi. – Vamos?

– Será que a sua família não vai se importar? – perguntou Chi preocupada.

– Bom, acho que não. – disse Hideki pensativo. – Até por que eles viajaram e só voltam semana que vem.

– Ah então está tudo bem. – disse Chi.

– Agora podemos ir? – perguntou Hideki.

– Hai! – disse Chi finalmente seguindo-o até a casa vizinha, enquanto Yumi ia para sua própria casa.

Logo eles chegaram em casa, até por que era a casa vizinha, não tinha como demorar.

– Pronto, chegamos. – disse Hideki.

– Eu só quero um lugar pra descansar, acho que não vou ficar por muito tempo. – disse Chi.

– Por mim você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. – disse Hideki.

De repente Yumi aparece.

– Yumi, o que você quer? – perguntou Hideki.

– Eu só queria saber se a CHI está sentindo-se confortável. – disse ela.

– Hai! – disse Chi.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – disse Hideki. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Não. – disse Yumi.

– Agora pode ir que estamos muito cansados. – disse Hideki praticamente expulsando Yumi.

– Você não deveria tratá-la assim. – disse Chi.

– É, você tem razão… deveria tratá-la pior! – disse Hideki.

Yumi se virou pra ir embora e já estava saindo quando Chi a fez parar.

– Espera! – pediu Chi. – Fica mais um pouco, vamos conversar!

– Com esse grosso? Não fico nem mais um minuto! – disse Yumi.

– O que foi que eu fiz agora? O.o – perguntou Hideki desnorteado.

– Peça desculpas. – mandou Chi.

– Ué, por quê? – perguntou Hideki ainda confuso. – O que foi que eu fiz? O.o

– Deixa esse baka pra lá. – disse Yumi. – Não to afim de ficar mesmo.

Yumi saiu batendo a porta com força.

– Meu Deus, ela não muda mesmo! – disse Hideki num suspiro.

– É mesmo? o.O – perguntou Chi agora confusa.

– Ela é sempre assim, só comigo! ú.ù – disse Hideki.

– Ah, entendi. – disse Chi já sabendo do que se tratava.

– Entendeu? – perguntou Hideki. – Eu não.

– Dá pra entender por que ela é estourada com você. – disse Chi.

– É, mesmo? Por quê? – perguntou ele.

– Ah, esquece… mudando de assunto, onde é que eu vou descansar? – perguntou ela.

– Na minha cama. – disse Hideki na maior simplicidade do mundo.

– Quê? O.O – perguntou ela.

– Ué, na minha cama… – repetiu Hideki.

– COMO ASSIM? Ò.Ó – gritou Chi furiosa, a ponto de bater nele.

– CALMA! – gritou se encolhendo. – MATTE!

– Diz… – mandou tentando se acalmar.

– Nossa… por um instante você pareceu a Yumi. – disse ele. – Você dorme na minha cama e eu no sofá.

– Ah bom… – disse Chi se acalmando.

– Boa noite então. – disse Hideki indo para o sofá.

– Boa noite. – disse Chi. – Mais uma coisa, dá pra dizer onde fica o quarto?

– Ah sim… – disse ele lembrando desse pequeno detalhe. – Vem comigo.

Os dois saíram da sala em direção a um corredor, neste havia uma escada a qual eles subiram e adentraram o único quarto que tinha lá em cima. Hideki entrou primeiro, e logo em seguida veio Chi, que entrou sem olhar para o chão e acabou por escorregar num bastão de basebol.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela caiu por cima de Hideki, fazendo este bater de bunda no chão. – Ah… obrigada por amortecer a queda.

– Sem… problemas… xx – disse ele tonto. – Er… hãn…

Ele de repente percebeu que a garota estava sentada em cima dele e ficou muito vermelho com a situação.

– Que foi? O.õ – perguntou ela.

– Não… nada… – enrolou ele.

– Vai, diz! – insistiu Chi.

– Será que dá pra você sair de cima de mim? – perguntou ele. – Não que esteja incomodando, mas, sei lá…

Foi quando Chi percebeu a situação também e ficou mais vermelha que Hideki, mas percebeu também que não conseguia se levantar, porque o pequeno cordão que amarrava seu vestido pela cintura ficou preso no cinto dele.

– Hãn… er que… hãn… – começou ela com vergonha.

– O… quê?

– Meu cordão prendeu no seu… hãn… como é o nome disso que segura sua roupa?

– Cinto. – respondeu Hideki. – E agora o que a gente faz?

– Eu vou tentar levantar mesmo assim. – disse Chi.

– Tá. – concordou Hideki.

Quando ela apoiou-se nas pernas para ficar em pé, o cordão meio que "puxou-a" de volta e ela caiu em cima dele mais uma vez com mais força dessa vez, batendo a testa na dele e a pior parte (ou melhor para Hideki) o vestido tinha subido um pouco demais.

– ITAI! – gritaram os dois quando bateram as testas.

Ele pode ver depois disso a situação da garota e seu vestido.

– Er… hãn… se… se… seu… seu… – ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, se assim fosse possível e não conseguia falar, com os olhos vidrados na roupa dela.

– Meu…? – perguntou Chi confusa com a expressão do garoto.

– Seu… – Hideki ainda não conseguia falar.

– O que você tanto olha aí hein? – perguntou Chi virando a cabeça na direção dos olhos de Hideki.

De repente percebeu onde eles estavam fixos.

– HENTAI! – gritou ela.

E lá vai mais um murro na cara de Hideki, dessa vez ele "afundou" no chão de vez.

– Ahhhh… Por que você fez isso? xx – perguntou ele tonto. – Hoje tiraram o dia pra me bater…

– VOCÊ TAVA OLHANDO COISA ERRADA AQUI! – disse Chi tentando abaixar o vestido.

– Mas eu não tenho culpa, eu tava tentando dizer…! – explicou-se Hideki.

– Ora… seu…! – começou Chi a falar…

Ela levantou-se de vez sem se importar com o vestido, acabou por estourar o cordao e rasgar o vestido.

– AHHHHHH… TÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU VESTIDO! – gritou Chi.

– Desculpe… foi sem querer… – disse Hideki sem graça.

– E agora, o que é que eu faço? – perguntou Chi.

– Eu te empresto uma roupa minha. – disse ele indo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Ao abrir este de vez, Hideki acaba batendo a porta no nariz de Chi.

– Aí só pode ser marcação! – disse Chi enrolada com os lençóis e com uma mão no nariz.

– Gomen! Gomen…! Foi sem querer! O.o'''' – disse Hideki nervoso indo até ela.

– Nossa! Eu vou acabar morrendo antes de voltar pra casa! – disse ela com os olhos lacrimejando de dor.

– Gomen… gomen… gomen…! – repetiu ele. – Foi sem querer!

– Ai… me dá logo uma roupa! – pediu ela tirando a mão do nariz que estava vermelho, mas ainda intacto.

Hideki estava um pouco nervoso e na medida em que procurava uma roupa para Chi deixava algumas roupas caírem no chão, dentre elas caiu um pequeno vestido.

– Que vestido é esse Hideki? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

– Hãn… er… eu… – enrolou-se Hideki, depois se apressou em mudar de assunto. – Pode usar se der pra você. Agora me ajuda a arrumar essa bagunça.

– Você não me respondeu, que vestido é esse? – perguntou Chi mais uma vez.

– É que… ai, meu santo…! É que eu fiz uma… peça. – explicou Hideki corando.

– O que é uma peça? O.o – perguntou Chi sem entender.

– As pessoas fingem que são outras pessoas… – explicou Hideki guardando as roupas.

– E você foi uma mulher? – perguntou Chi curiosa.

– É… foi. – disse Hideki corando mais uma vez e virando-se para Chi.

– Você pode se trocar, eu vou dormir, mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Hideki.

– Você gosta de se vestir de mulher? – perguntou Chi ainda muito curiosa.

– NANI? IIE! NÃO, EU NÃO GOSTO! – disse Hideki envergonhado.

– Então por que guardou esse vestido? – perguntou Chi.

– Ah… er… que eu esqueci ele aí! – disse Hideki. – É melhor eu ir pra você poder se trocar e dormir!

– Hãn, mais uma coisa! – disse Chi.

– O que foi? – perguntou Hideki.

– Eu… estou… com fome! ' – disse passando a mão na barriga, que roncava.

– O que você quer comer? – perguntou Hideki.

– Kuochuksui. – respondeu Chi.

– Hãn? O.õ – confundiu-se Hideki. – O que é isso?

– É uma comida típica do nosso planeta, SUPER DELICIOSA! – disse Chi lambendo os lábios.

– Se você depender desse tal de kuo… nem sei o quê você vai ficar com fome. – disse Hideki.

– O que é que eu vou comer? – perguntou Chi.

– Hambúrguer, sorvete, biscoito, batatas fritas… – começou Hideki enumerando os itens nos dedos.

– Hãn? Acho melhor eu ir dormir e amanhã eu vejo o que eu vou comer. – disse Chi desanimada e indo na direção da cama. – Boa noite Hideki-kun.

– Boa noite. – disse ele saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Chi jogou-se na cama com o vestido que Hideki lhe emprestara numa mão, e fitando o teto acima da sua cabeça. Aquele planeta era muito estranho no fim das contas… Terra…

**Final do Cap. 1**

**E aew…! o/**

**Cabou-se o primeiro cap… e ai o q axaram, estranhas essa personalidades novas neh, mas fazer o q… eh assim msm, sempre novos desafios, me digam o q vcs axaram plix, e em breve eu e minhas migas vamus fikar com muito saco assistindo as aulas e fazemos o seg cap rapidinho… plix, deixem review…**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Naum me façam implorar… bom, jah tou implorando msm… mas msm assim, naum skçam, blz? **

**Entaum… kissus e JA MATTA NE! **


End file.
